Idol wo Sagase! History ~Hello! Project Members Sou Shutsuen!~
|released = January 17, 2002 |format = DVD |recorded = 1999-2001 |length = 138 min. |label = |Chronology1 = Idol wo Sagase DVD Chronology |Last1 = |Next1 = Idol wo Sagase! History 2 ~Hello! Project Members Sou Shutsuen!~ }} Idol wo Sagase! History ~Hello! Project Members Sou Shutsuen!~ (アイドルをさがせ!ヒストリー 〜ハロプロメンバー総出演!〜) is a DVD with footage from Idol wo Sagase!, a variety show broadcasted by TV Tokyo starring Hello! Project members. The DVD was released January 17, 2002. The DVD edition compiles Parts 1 & 2 of the VHS editions in one disc. The drama "120 Yen no Koibito" is produced by Nakazawa Yuko. Inaba Atsuko and Nakazawa both have roles in the drama. Tracklist #Drama: "120 Yen no Koibito" (ドラマ「120円の恋人」; Drama "120 Yen Lover") #"Idol wo Sagase!" no Mukashi no Eizou wo Mite (アイドルをさがせの昔の映像を見て) ##Rinne is watching/reviewing her first stage performance from August 1, 1999 ##Asami is watching/reviewing her first stage appearence on Idol wo Sagase! in August 2000 ##Mika and Ayaka is watching/reviewing a performance from Nagoya Rainbow Hall from August 1999 ##Melon Kinenbi is watching/reviewing a performance from Nakano Sun Plaza from January 2000 ##Nakazawa Yuko is watching/reviewing her graduation concert from April 15, 2001 #Hello! Project LIVE in Nagoya Rainbow Hall BACK STAGE Kanzen Micchaku (August 1999) (Hello! Project LIVE in 名古屋レインボーホール BACK STAGE 完全密着(1999年8月); Hello! Project LIVE in Nagoya Rainbow Hall BACK STAGE Complete Coverage (August 1999)) #Morning Musume Shuen Eiga "Pinch Runner" Satsuei Genba Kanzen Micchaku (March 2000) (モーニング娘。主演映画「ピンチランナー」 撮影現場完全密着(2000年3月); Morning Musume Starring Movie "Pinch Runner" On Set Complete Coverage (March 2000)) #Country Musume Rinne Kinchou no Hatsu Stage (August 1, 1999) (カントリー娘。りんね 緊張の初ステージ(1999年8月1日); Country Musume Rinne Nervousness's First Stage (August 1, 1999)) ##Country Musume sings Futari no Hokkaido with Ichii Sayaka, Yasuda Kei, and Yaguchi Mari sd back-up singers. Later Morning Musume sings Summer Night Town (clip), and Furusato (clip). #Hello! Project LIVE 2000 BACK STAGE Kanzen Micchaku (January 2000) (Hello! Project LIVE 2000 BACK STAGE 完全密着(2000年1月)) ##Melon Kinenbi's Debut Concert. All of Hello! Project sings Good Morning (clip), Country Musume sings Futari no Hokkaido (clip), Melon Kinenbi sings Amai Anata no Aji (clip), Morning Musume sings Dou ni ka Shite Doyoubi. Halfway through the song, the rest of Hello! project enters the stage and sing the rest of the song with them. #Morning Musume Tsuika Members Kinchou no Hatsu Stage (May 2000) (モーニング娘。追加メンバー 緊張の初ステージ(2000年5月); Morning Musume Additional Members Nervousness's First Stage (May 2000)) #Morning Musume CM Satsuei Butaiura Kanzen Micchaku (June 2000) (モーニング娘。CM撮影 舞台裏完全密着(2000年6月); Morning Musume Commercial Shooting Behind the Scenes Complete Coverage) #Country Musume ni Ishikawa Rika (Morning Musume) Kessei Kara Hatsu Katsudou (March 2001) (カントリー娘。に石川梨華(モーニング娘。) 結成から初活動まで完全密着(2001年3月); Country Musume ni Ishikawa Rika (Morning Musume) From Formation to First Activity Complete Coverage (March 2001)) #Nakazawa Yuko Minimoni CM Satsuei Butaiura Kanzen Micchaku (December 2000) (中澤裕子 ミニモニ。CM撮影 舞台裏完全密着(2000年12月)) #Nakazawa Yuko Sotsugyou Live BACK STAGE Kanzen Micchaku (April 15, 2001) (中澤裕子 卒業ライブ BACK STAGE 完全密着(2001年4月15日); Nakazawa Yuko Graduation Live BACK STAGE Complete Coverage (April 15, 2001)) ;Tokuten Eizou (特典映像; Bonus Footage) * Bangumi Mikoukai Eizou (番組未公開映像; Program Unreleased Video) Featured Members *Morning Musume ** 1st Gen: Nakazawa Yuko, Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi, Ishiguro Aya ** 2nd Gen: Yaguchi Mari, Yasuda Kei, Ichii Sayaka ** 3rd Gen: Goto Maki ** 4th Gen: Yoshizawa Hitomi, Kago Ai, Tsuji Nozomi, Ishikawa Rika *Melon Kinenbi ** Shibata Ayumi ** Murata Megumi ** Saito Hitomi ** Otani Masae *Country Musume ** Rinne ** Asami *Coconuts Musume **Chelsea ** Ayaka **April **Danielle ** Mika ** Lehua * Heike Michiyo * Inaba Atsuko External Links *Discography **DVD: UP-FRONT WORKS Category:2000 DVDs Category:2000 VHSs Category:1st Generation DVDs In Category:2nd Generation DVDs In Category:3rd Generation DVDs In Category:4th Generation DVDs In Category:Melon Kinenbi DVDs In Category:Country Girls DVDs In Category:Coconuts Musume DVDs In Category:Heike Michiyo DVDs In Category:Inaba Atsuko DVDs In